Inuyasha's betrayl, Sesshoumaru's true love
by Fluffys gurl
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS ! RE POSTED!
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any shit cause I am poor as crap! All you would get is a card board box. And a piece of toilet paper stuck to gum on the bottom of my out of style shoes.  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!! Everybody I am so sorry for all the delays here are the redone chapters. I tried to post them up but it just made funky letters. Sorry that all of the reviews are gone cause I had to take the story down and re post it.  
  
OK everybody this is my first fic ever. Please review I need all I can get and be nice .Ok if you want something to happen in future chapters tell me because I am here to please. I will write a chapter only if I get some reviews every chapter, plus it will make me feel needed!  
  
This will help you some- ok this means when somebody is speaking" ". This means when somebody's thinking ( )This means when were at another scene .  
  
Please go check out my profile, you will have fun reading it. Type in - Fluffys gurl- Ok that's it here goes the story!! Oh , and my best friend Random Kyuubi ( she changed her pen name, for anyone who knew fuzzys gurl this is her, but now its Random Kyuubi.) gets some credit too she helped me lots.  
  
CH 1-Betrayal -  
  
It was early in the morning, and sun was rising. All was quiet and peaceful, except in Inuyasha's forest. "Kagome, Kikyo stop this!" Inuyasha yelled. "No Inuyasha, if Kikyo wants my soul she'll have to kill me first!" Kagome screamed with her fists squeezed tightly against her side. "That will be no problem girl, you may be a reincarnation of me but you have no power like I do" Kikyo informed in a dead, flat tone. "Now prepare to die!" She shouted.  
  
Kikyo pulled her bow and arrow out and aimed it at Kagome's chest. "Inuyasha, stop her! You're not gonna let her kill me, are you?" Kagome said in a worriedly, for she had no weapon. "Kikyo, don't do this!" Inuyasha yelled desperately. "You can get other souls. You don't have to kill Kagome!" Inuyasha softly gazed at Kikyo and placed one hand on her cheek. Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow. Kikyo stared into Inuyasha's eyes. They were full of life. Inuyasha stared back at Kikyo. Her eyes were cold and empty.  
  
"Does this girl mean more to you than I do? Before I died you were going to spend the rest of your life with me, and mine with yours. Do you wish to spend the rest of your life with that girl, Inuyasha?" Kikyo frowned at him. Inuyasha stuttered, desperately thinking for an answer. His eyes lowered to the ground, deep in thought. (I'm in love with Kikyo, not Kagome. I can put the Jewel Shards back together and wish for Kikyo to be alive again. I need to tell Kagome I don't love her, I know it will break her heart but I still care for her, and I need to tell her what I feel.)  
  
Inuyasha raised his head to look at Kagome, then quickly averted his gaze back to the ground. He took a deep breath and began. "I'm Sorry Kagome, I thought about it and I am in love with Kikyo." Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo who had a grin across her face, and then quickly turned to Kagome and watched her. Kagome stared back, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She was speechless. "What? What are you talking about Inuyasha? I loved you and I thought you felt the same way. I thought you cared about me, you always protected me in battle."  
  
Tears began streaming down Kagome's face. "Kagome, you were my first real friend. I had to protect you. You could see the Jewel Shards and I need them to bring back Kikyo.You do understand, don't you, Kagome?" Inuyasha hoped Kagome would agree, but was shocked when she started screaming. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face. Her tears had dried and now and her cheeks were flaming red with fury.  
  
"Do I understand, what the hell do you think? You used me, you lied to me, you said you loved me, not Kikyo!" Kagome was now shouting with all her might. "You broke my heart! You betrayed me, Inuyasha! No, I don't understand,but you better understand this. Kikyo won't get my soul, and you Inuyasha, you are not going to get the Jewel Shards from me!" Kagome wrapped her hand around the fused jewel shards hanging from her neck. "I will protect them with my life. I will not die like Kikyo did either. I will kill Kikyo, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"You couldn't kill Kikyo or keep the Jewel Shards away from me if your life depended on it! I'm sorry Kagome but I'm in love with Kikyo. I will get those Jewel Shards.Your either going to hand them over to me or die protecting them. Better yet, I will make a deal with you. Kikyo and I are going to collect the rest of the shards, then we're going to come to you and get the rest from you and if you don't cooperate I will kill you!" Inuyasha temper was starting to rise now. But Kagome's temper was already sky rocketing.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you're not going to get the Shikon Jewel shards. So when you come for the jewel shards you and Kikyo will die by me, that's a promise!" Kagome said, her eyes were now starting to fill up with tears of anger. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I know one day I will die, but not by a human's hands! Inuyasha motioned to Kikyo. "Lets go, Kikyo." Kikyo climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He then started to hop from tree to tree. Right then he didn't care what just happened, he wanted to get away from Kagome. They were heading in the direction of Kaede's village. "Inuyasha you traitor, TRAITOR!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha faltered when he heard the enraged yell. A sob escaped Kagome's throat as she fell to her knees. (Why would he betray me like that? I loved him so much and he only used me! I will kill that bitch, Kikyo. But how? I don't know, I have to stop stressing, I'll find a way. I'll go to Kaede's hut and tell Sango and Miroku that I'm going home and I"ll explain what happened later. I need some time to think.) Kagome thought, forcing herself to calm down. She stood, wiped the tears from her face, and began the trek to Kaede's hut.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose, gracefully jumping to the ground from the tree he was in. (I've been watching that wench and half breed brother of mine fight all morning. It seems Inuyasha has turned on his woman for that dead clay pot. Well, I have use for that girl. She has been betrayed by Inuyasha, so she will be easy to pursue.) Sesshoumaru then made his way back to his castle, a smug look on his face.  
  
After a few minutes of slowly heading through the forest, Kaede's village came into view. (I'm almost at Kaede's hut, I just have to get my things and go. I will explain why later.) "KAGOME! Kagome, your back!!" Kagome turned and smiled upon hearing the excited shout, watching Shippo run up to her. "Hi, Shippo! Do you know where Sango and Miroku are?" Kagome asked the small kitsune, looking around a bit. "They just left to gather firewood." Shippo replied. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously. "Oh, he went to finish some business, he won't be back for awhile" Kagome answered flatly. (I can't lie to everyone forever, I need to tell what happened with me and Inuyasha soon.)  
  
Kagome spotted Kaede and quickly stepped up to her. "Kaede, will you tell Sango and Miroku that I'm going home and will be back soon?" Kagome asked, a fake smile plastered on her face. "I will Kagome, don't worry." Kaede replied. "Well, I guess I have to get my backpack." Kagome walked into Kaedes hut and gathered all of her things(oh yeah, I have to talk to Shippo too. Can't forget.)  
  
Kaede sighed. (Poor young Lady Kagome. She conceals herself from the world. Always putting on a happy face. Sometimes ye needs to let ones shield down.) Kaede sighed as Kagome walked out of her hut and went up to Shippo. Kaede knew something happened between Inuyasha and Kagome, something serious.  
  
"Ok Shippo, I have all my things, I'm going to go now, ok?" Kagome looked at Shippo. Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her leg. "Ok Kagome, please come back soon!" Shippo said as he looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome chuckled. "I will Shippo, it will only be for a day or two." Kagome paused for a moment. "Shippo, will you walk with me to the well? I need to talk to you." "Sure Kagome!" Shippo said while thinking nervously - (I hope Kagome's not mad at me.) (I wonder how I'm going to tell Shippo) Kagome thought as she picked Shippo up and placed him in her arms. They walked to the well in silence.  
  
Kagome walked up to the well and placed Shippo on the ground. "Ok Kagome, we're at the well, you wanted to talk to me?" Shippo said eagerly. "Yes, I did." Kagome replied. "Kagome, I hope your not mad at me, your not gonna leave for good are you?" Shippo asked worriedly. Kagome smiled at him shaking her head. "Shippo, I'm not leaving for good, and why would I be mad at you?" "Oh, thank goodness, Kagome I thought you were going to leave for good!" Shippo said in relief "No Shippo I wanted to talk to you about something else." Kagome said." Oh, about what?" Shippo asked, relieved.  
  
Kagome paused for a minute before she started to talk. Shippo looked at her anxiously waiting for Kagome to talk. She took a deep breath and said- "Shippo, do you want to call me mommy?" Kagome held her breath waiting for an answer. Shippo said instantly "Yeah, yeah, I do! I want to call you mommy!!" Shippo said smiling. Kagome smiled happily at his enthusiasm. "Do you want to be my son? I could adopt you if you want to be." "Yes, I want to be your son, I really do! I want you to adopt me! Would you?" Shippo said looking at Kagome with wide eyes. "Of course I would Shippo, so you can call me mommy from now on." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Ok mommy!" Shippo replied happily. "Ok Shippo, I'm going to go home now but I'll be back soon." Kagome climbed onto the well. "Ok mommy, see you soon!" Kagome jumped in the well while thinking-(Wow, I have a son now. I wonder what my mom will think. I'm sure she won't be mad, because he's just my adopted son, I didn't have him. Besides, he needed a mommy.)Kagome thought firmly.  
  
At Kaedes hut   
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out from behind a tree. "Inuyasha I must go alone she is my younger sister. I need to explain to her what has happened. She will take the side of her older sister and not some reincarnation." Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he watched Kikyo walk up to Kaedes Hut. Kikyo moved aside the wooded bamboo tapestry and walked in. Kaede sensed Kikyo and stopped- "Kikyo I have been expecting you." She said as she turned around to face Kikyo. "Younger sister Inuyasha and I are in need of aid. Inuyasha has finally returned to me and we are in search of Naraku." "As is Kagome. She is in need of me more then you are. Now please leave you are no longer welcome here." Kaede sighed painfully and walked away. Kikyo stood in shock. "Kaede we will soon meet again." Kikyo then walked out side to Inuyasha.  
  
Back at the well   
  
"What the hell? Why didn't I go back to the present time?" Kagome said, worriedly. "Shippo! are you there?" Kagome said in panic "Yeah mommy, what's wrong?" Shippo said worriedly. "I can't go back to my time era!" Kagome screamed. (Oh my god, what am I gonna do? What if I never see my family again? Oh no, I'll fail school!)Kagome thought worriedly. "It's ok mommy, we'll just get Inu-" Kagome cut Shippo off "No we won't get him!We don't need that bastard!" Kagome replied angrily. "Why not?" Shippo asked as kagome climbed out of the well." He is a traitor! He betrayed us, but most of all me, for that dead clay bitch Kikyo! He can go to hell for all I care! Kagome screamed furiously.  
  
"You are right wench,that half breed mutt betrayed you for a clay pot. He chose a dead clay pot over you. But I have something that will make you feel better." A mysterious voice said "Shippo, run!" Kagome screamed. "No mommy, I can't just leave you!" Shippo said. "Shippo, get out of here, NOW! GO!" Kagome screamed desperately. "l will go get Sango and Miroku!" Shippo cried as he started running. (Kagome's in danger, I have to hurry!) Shippo thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, show yourself, what do you want?"Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows. "I, Sesshoumaru would like to propose a deal to you wench. A partnership." Sesshoumaru said in a sly voice. ! There's the first chapter for you. I hope I did ok. Review time!!!! They will be greatly. Review please!! You can now read it with out stressing you eyes!! I am so so so sorry it has taken so long to post these stories up!  
  
Oh and will some body please tell me what that cloud thing Sesshoumaru rides on is called. Oh and this entire story is redone. If you want something to happen in the story in future chapters just tell me,  
  
Please review, I live off of reviews.  
  
Lots of love...Fluffys girl, and some help from Random Kyuubi. 


	2. The Partnership

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will (Tear Tear.)  
  
Hey everyone it's Fluffys gurl speaking and at your service! Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter up my computer crashed and I have been using Random Kyuubis computer. Oh and just to let people know I live in Florida. Well the waits over!! Here is chapter two. Oh and its redone!  
  
CHAPTER 2- The Partnership  
  
"Why would I make a deal with you? All you would do is use me and betray me like your brother did to me!" Kagome told Sesshoumaru angrily. (I have to make that girl believe me or I will never get what I want.) Sesshoumaru thought. "Inuyasha is only my half brother, therefore he is only half of what I am. I can give you the proper training and in return you can get me the Tesusaiga. I will explain myself no more to you wench." Sesshoumaru said in a emotionless tone. Kagome exploded in anger.  
  
"God dam it, you know what?" Kagome started to scream "I am so not in the mood for your shit. You know what my name is? It's Kagome!! Not girl, not wench, not bitch! Its Kagome, Ka-go-me!! Now get it right or don't talk to me at all!" Kagome took a deep breath and said "Now unseal the well, I'm going home!" (She has more confidence than I gave her credit for. No one has ever spoken to me like that.) Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"You do not talk to the great Lord of the Western Lands like that!" Sesshoumaru said a bit angrily. (This is a trick, Sesshoumaru just wants to kill me, well I will kill him first!!) Kagome thought as she aimed her arrow at Sesshoumaru's heart. "Unseal the well or I will kill you!" "Do you really think you can kill me?" Sesshoumaru asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yes I do!" Kagome yelled. "Well try it then" Sesshoumaru said amused.  
  
Kagome let her arrow fly at Sesshoumaru's heart, and it would of hit him if he hadn't caught it. "What the hell, how could you have caught my arrow?" Kagome asked, shocked. "Do you think I will be defeated that easily? Come with me and so I can give you the right training so you will be at least at a competent level with me." Sesshoumaru told her amused.  
  
At Kaede's hut   
  
"Kaede! Kaede! Where's Miroku and Sango??" Shippo yelled, bursting into the hut. "We're right here Shippo, what is it?" Sango asked, looking up from the lunch she prepared. "SANGO!! MIROKU!!! Kagome needs help right away!!! She's in danger!!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"What?? How is she in danger?" Miroku asked with a bit of alarm. "Inuyasha betrayed Kagome for Kikyo, and Kagome was going to go home but Sesshoumaru sealed the well. We need to help Kagome before Sesshoumaru hurts her!!" Shippo said frantically. "Kirara, transform!! Sango yelled as she hopped onto Kirara. Miroku was right behind her with his staff around her waist. Shippo was in Sango's lap crying.  
  
"Sango, what if Kagome's hurt?" Shippo asked between sobs. "Don't worry Shippo, Kagome is strong, she can take care of herself." Sango said soothingly. "Sango, Miroku, there they are!! Shippo yelled. They had just flown over the tree tops and into a clearing and had seen the well with Kagome standing next to it and Sesshoumaru about seven feet in front of her.  
  
Back at the well   
  
"I will give you three days to make your decision. On the third day I will come back to the well and await your answer Kagome. After you make your decision I Sesshoumaru will unseal the well if I like you answer." Then he disappeared from sight. (Wow, he said my name) Kagome thought. (It sounds nice when he says it. Wait, did I just think that?)  
  
Right then Kirara landed with Sango, Shippo and Miroku. Kagome stood in shock from what had just happened, and finally fainted. Sango and Miroku rushed to her side. "Kagome, Kagome wake up!!" Sango said frantically shaking her. "Sango, it appears that Kagome has fainted, lets get her back to Kaede's hut. She will probably wake up soon." Miroku said. "Ok Miroku, let's go." Sango said quietly. With that Miroku carried Kagome to Kirara and Sango hopped on after them.  
  
"Sango, do you have any idea why Sesshoumaru was talking with Kagome?" Miroku asked as they were flying over the treetops back to Kaede's hut. "No Miroku, but it can't be good." Sango paused for a moment and then said "The sun is setting, Kagome should be waking up in the morning. I hope she can get through this." Sango said sadly. "She has her family and us. And with that many people who care about her, she will get through this. But if we don't support her she will not make it." Miroku said.  
  
"Shippo's asleep, look we should be at Kaede's in a minute." Miroku said in a tired voice. Kirara finally arrived at Kaede's. As soon as everybody was off she transformed back into her normal size and hopped on Sango's shoulder. Miroku lifted Kagome up and brought her into the hut, laying her down on a sleeping mat while Sango made hers and Miroku's sleeping mats. As soon as everybody got settled in, Kaede put out the fire and they all went to sleep.  
  
To Inuyasha and kikyo   
  
"Inuyasha, why did Kaede send us away earlier? I thought she was your ally?" Kikyo asked. "I guess Kagome told Kaede what had happened, and now she despises us, Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "I will talk to my younger sister tomorrow she will honor my word." With that Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversation ended. The sun had set a few hours ago and it was late. So they both settled down in the God Tree and fell asleep.  
  
There you have it folks, chapter two! Any comments, feel free to add them in your reviews. And Random Kyuubi gets lots of credit too. She's letting me use her computer.  
  
Random Kyuubi: your lucky to have a friend like me!! You wrote a check your ass couldn't cash by saying you would have it up by this afternoon!!  
  
Fluffys gurl: ....... Ehehehe.......... I didn't know it would take this long!!!  
  
Random Kyuubi : excuses, excuses. You were just too lazy to type this!  
  
Fluffys gurl: shut up!! You don't type long stories like this! And you're all ways too bitchy! (Throwing things at her.)  
  
Random Kyuubil: I'm just telling the truth. ( Trying to dodge the flying objects, but gets hit a lot.)  
  
Fluffys gurl: .............................  
  
Anywayz, review!! Lots of Love, Fluffys gurl 


	3. The Answer

Disclaimer: Ok here's goes the normal routine. (Takes a big breath in and says sadly) I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Hey everybody its Fluffys gurl here. Well chapter 3 is up. Sorry its taking so long please forgive me! Well I have had a lot of help from Random Kyuubi. Ok well here is the story hopes you like it! Please review I need them to continue my stories. They mean so much to me sniffs Ok, to the story.  
  
CHAPTER 3-- The Answer  
  
It was early in the morning. The sun was about to start rising. There was mist in the distance. Kagome just woke up. Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Miroku and Shippo sat in a circle inside of Kaedes hut ready to hear Kagome's story.  
  
"Kagome, if it is too painful to tell, we understand." Miroku said with a soothing voice. "No, its ok Miroku, I mean, I acted like Inuyasha was my boyfriend or something." Kagome said as she looked down. "Kagome, your acting like it was your fault Inuyasha left." Sango replied. "But it is. If I was better than Kikyo, by looks and by power, Inuyasha wouldn't have left me. But the worst part isn't that he left me for Kikyo. It's that he would rather love something that isn't real. I mean I know Inuyasha once loved Kikyo, but she isn't alive anymore! Why can't he see that it really isn't her." Kagome's eyes started to water. "Kikyo gave her life so the Shikon No Tama would stay pure! Why is Kikyo being so evil now? INUYASHA WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT ISN'T THE REAL KIKYO!!!!  
  
Now Kagome was crying. Sango wrapped her in a warm sisterly embrace. "Don't worry Kagome, everything will be alright." Sango said soothingly. Kagome dried up her tears. "I just need to be alone for awhile. I'm going to the hot springs, I'll be back soon." She said quietly. "Kagome, are you going to be alright?" Miroku asked worriedly. "Yes I'll be fine." Kagome reassured him. Kagome gathered her supplies and she was ready to walk out the door.  
  
"Kagome, you should take a weapon in case anything happens." Sango warned. "Take your bow and arrows Kagome." Kaede said. "I will. Jeez!! Kagome said irritably. (God, do they think I can't take care of myself?) Kagome mentally sighed. (They're just worried about me.) Kagome thought as she walked out of the hut towards the Hot springs with her bathing things under her arm and her bow and arrows on her back.  
  
"Mood swings, so pleasant aren't they?" Miroku said a bit sarcastically. "Miroku, shut up. She's having such a hard time right now." Sango said to Miroku. "Sorry Sango." Miroku replied. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, will you go gather some firewood for me?" Kaede asked. "Of course we will Kaede." Shippo said brightly. "Thank you young ones." Kaede replied a bit wearily as they stepped out of the hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked beside each other, looking along the ground for sticks, but they didn't know they were being watched.  
  
"Ok Kikyo, let's go. Kagome and the others have left, now we can talk to Kaede." Inuyasha said to Kikyo. "Inuyasha, let me talk to her. You stay out here and watch for anyone who comes by." "Alright Kikyo, but hurry." Inuyasha grumbled as he hopped into a tree in front of the hut and watched over Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo slowly approached Kaede's hut. She didn't know if Kaede would turn them away again or not. Kikyo pushed the flap aside and entered the hut. Kaede looked up from the herb medicine she was making. Kikyo walked up to Kaede and sat down next to her.  
  
"So Kaede, we meet again." Kaede placed the Medicine on the floor next to her and looked up at Kikyo. "Why are you here Kikyo?" Kaede asked. "I think you know why I'm here." Kikyo replied. "Well, I think it was pointless for you to come here again." Kaede said.  
  
"Little sister, I've longed to be with Inuyasha, and now I am. Will you honor your elder sister and help Inuyasha and I in our time of need?" Kikyo asked. "You have longed to be with Inuyasha, but does Inuyasha long to be with you Kikyo? You are no longer the older sweet sister I had. You are not the same person Inuyasha fell in love with." "Don't change the subject little sister! Will you or will you not honor us?" Kikyo's temper was rising now.  
  
"No I shall not. Kikyo you are not the same. You need not to linger any longer. You are just a angry sprit in a clay body that took my older sisters form from over 50 years ago." Kaede took in a deep breath then sighed. "For the living time goes on. For every passing moment time shapes the life of the living. For the dead time holds still, like a memory they try to hold on to forever. Leave now, and never return." Kaede said sternly. "We shall meet again little sister." Those were Kikyo's final words to Kaede as she got up and left the hut.  
  
Kikyo walked outside of the hut. "Inuyasha, show yourself." Kikyo called out. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree in front of her. "Did your talk with Kaede go well?" Inuyasha asked. "No." was all Kikyo said. She turned around and started walking away from Kaedes hut. Inuyasha followed her.  
  
Back to Kagome   
  
"Ahh, this is more like it. Nice hot water." Kagome sighed. "This will be great to relax in." Kagome got undressed and placed her clothes, along with her bow and arrows at the water's edge. She gathered her shampoo and soaps and slowly got in.(This feels so good, its so relaxing.) Kagome closed her eyes and began to doze off slightly.  
  
To Sesshoumaru   
  
Sesshoumaru was flying on his twin-headed dragon, to his castle. "Jaken, how far are we from the castle?" "Well, we're flying over Inuyasha's forest right now Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken replied. Sesshoumaru looked down.( Is that Kagome in those hot springs?) He thought. His heart started beating slightly faster at that thought. ( I should approach her and see if she is ready to answer my proposal.) "Jaken, lower us down to those hot springs." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"But why Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. "Don't question me Jaken." Sesshoumaru replied. "My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken said a little fearfully. Jaken lowered them down to the Hot Springs. "Lord Sesshoumaru, that wench is in the Hot Springs. Why do you want to go near it?" Jaken asked. "Didn't I tell you not to question me? Go back to the castle and take care of Rin. I will be back at the castle before noon." Sesshoumaru told him.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said quickly before scurrying back to the dragon and heading for the castle. Jaken was worried though. (What would Lord Sesshoumaru want with that human? I still don't know why in the seven hells Lord Sesshoumaru took that human brat into his home.) Jaken pondered this while he made his way back to the Western Lands.  
  
Sesshoumaru approached the Hot Springs and slowly got undressed and slipped in. He studied Kagome for a moment, who was lightly snoozing. She really was very pretty. Her long black hair, her beautiful unmarred face, and her soft pink lips that looked very kissable at the moment. His eyes traveled downward to her breasts. Two perfect, milky white orbs.( Why does that girl have this kind of affect on me?) Sesshoumaru thought as he looked down at his growing erection.  
  
( Someone got in the water, should I open my eyes? I sense a demon, and my bow is too far away for me to do anything!) Kagome thought as she started to panic. (I sense the girl is panicking. I guess she knows I'm here.) Sesshoumaru started to talk. "Kagome, have you thought about my deal?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
( Sesshoumaru? What's he doing here? I guess I should answer him. I'll ask questions later.) Kagome thought as she opened her eyes.  
  
Kagome thought about Inuyasha and how he betrayed her. (The only way I will be able to defeat Inuyasha is to get training from somebody Inuyasha is unable to kill.) Kagome pondered this thought in her mind for a few seconds then said her answer. "Yes, I've thought about your deal, and I will accept." Kagome answered. "Good. Get dressed and we'll leave for your training." Kagome just sat there, not moving or replying. "Why don't you get moving girl?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently. "Your not going to watch me, are you?" Kagome asked. "I, the great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, watch you? The thought of it makes me sick."  
  
( You're lying.) A little voice in his head said.(Shut up.) He mentally growled to the voice. Sesshoumaru then got out of the water and turned his head away from Kagome. Kagome quickly got out and dressed. ( I wonder if he knows he's naked. He does have a really nice ass though.) Kagome blushed and turned her head away. ( I shouldn't be looking.) But she looked back anyway. (His muscles are so well toned. He has a way better build than Inuyasha. Wow........ I wonder how he got his arm back?  
  
There's the end of the third chappie! I owe lots of credit to Random Kyuubi  
  
Random Kyuubi: Just be lucky you didn't promise anything this time.  
  
Fluffys gurl: hits her with a mallet shut up!!  
  
Random Kuubi: hits Fluffys gurl back with a mallet I will when you get off your lazy ass and actually update more than once every three weeks!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lots of love, Fluffys gurl 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!( Looks on her bed and sees Sesshoumaru laying there for fluffys gurl.)  
  
Hey everybody I am so sorry it has taken me so long to put up the 4th chapter. At first I couldn't think of what to write , then when I did think of something to write I had a lot of things going on. Thank you for being so patient!  
  
Please tell me in your reviews what you think of my story and if it has any potential. Ok these are how I want to pair people-(Sesshoumaru, Kagome)-- (Miroku, Sango)--(Kikyo, Inuyasha)-- Ok to no more delays here is chapter 4!!!  
  
Chapter 4--- Dreams  
  
Soon after Kagome finished dressing, she found herself staring at Sesshomaru.( Wow he has a nice ass!) Kagome's mind wandered along with her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed, feeling Kagome's eyes on him. ( Why is that girl taking so long to get dressed?) His annoyance was beginning to increase and he soon became fed up with waiting. Swiftly, he turned around to face Kagome, an eyebrow twitching silently. Looking up, his eyes met with Kagome's, he quickly realized that the raven-haired girl had been staring at him. A fine blush also lined her cheeks.  
  
"Why do you stare at me girl?" He asked, an emotionless mask covering his face. Kagome's eyes widened and she abruptly turned around and muttered a small, "Sorry." Her face now resembling a cherry. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to dance across his face, "Let's leave now, I want to get to my lands before noon." It was nearing midday, the sun reaching the peak of its rise.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, uh." Kagome paused hesitantly. "What?" He asked coldly. Kagome turned briefly to face Sesshoumaru, "Do you want to put on some clothes before we leave?" After asking, she whirled around, her back facing the demon once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru put on his clothes with inhuman speed. He soon finished and paused to think. (Is Kagome getting excited over my body? I can smell her scent, it smells like she is aroused by my body.) He started to get aroused by this thought. (She smells good. She doesn't smell like a normal human though.) He mentally started to curse at him self through. (I will not get aroused by a mere human! )  
  
But there was a different scent in the air too. Sesshoumaru smelled deeper in the air. ( I smell a lot of Miko in her blood, but I also smell demon. But she appears to be fully human. I will question her later.) Sesshoumaru said briefly. "Let's leave now I am fully dressed."  
  
Sesshoumaru signaled for Kagome to come over to him. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome are you now ready for your training?" He said waiting for an answer.( Wow he said my name, maybe he does have some respect for me. Not much but some.)  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." (If he will have respect for me then I will for him.) Kagome smiled at this thought. "What are you smiling for?" Sesshoumaru said with curiosity in his voice. Kagome looked at him still smiling but now starting to blush.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just happy to get away from here." Kagome just realized what she said and missed Inuyasha more then ever and wasn't really happy at all. Kagome started to think about Inuyasha more as she got deeper into thought .With out realizing it a single tear ran down her rosy cheek.(Why is she crying?)  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about where they were. (Were in Inuyasha's forest ,she must be thinking about Inuyasha .That half breed treated her so badly, even a human doesn't needed to be treated that bad.) Sesshoumaru started to feel sympathetic for Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru formed his cloud waiting for Kagome to walk on. "Oh wait Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me write a note to tell my friends that I am ok." Sesshoumaru nodded and said "quickly" Kagome ran back to the hot spring and wrote in the mud -" Hey guys I went off with a friend to get some training I will contact you later. Please don't worry about me I am fine."- She signed at the bottom and ran back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome walked on with hesitation. "What if I fall off or fall through!?" "Hold on to me." With saying that Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a funny look. But she did what she was told. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and rapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumarus eye twitched once. ( Why is holding me like this?)  
  
Sesshoumaru then lifted up into the clouds. The sun was now shining brightly.( Kagome smells so good and she is so warm. Its feels good to have her hold me. I never felt like this before.) Sesshoumaru shook his head (I will not feel this way with a human!)He was trying to convince that he didn't want to be with Kagome when his heart did.  
  
(I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mind me holding him like this.) She paused for a moment ( I don't want to fall.) A little voice inside Kagome's head started to speak,( Kagome, have you ever felt so safe and warm before? You're safe with him.) The voice faded away.  
  
Kagome lifted her head off Sesshoumaru's shoulder and looked at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru how did you get your arm back if you don't mind me asking?" "One of my servants speed up the process of healing." "Oh." Said Kagome.( I wish that he would have talked more. It would have been nice to talk to him more.) Kagome sighed. She placed her head back on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome's Dream   
  
"Where am I ?" Kagome thought wordily looking around. "I think I am in a room." Kagome strained her eyes to try to see something. "It's so dark though I can't see anything." Two lights suddenly turned on. They were hanging from the ceiling. "Oh my God it's Inuyasha." Kagome paused for a moment. "Sesshoumaru is here too? I wonder if they know what's going on, and why are they each standing under a light." Kagome screamed to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but neither responded. "Why cant they here me?" Kagome was starting to panic now. "Hello! Can anybody here me?"  
  
A soft quiet voice said-( Kagome.) The voice faded away. "Hello." Kagome was confused, she thought she herd a voice but was not sure. The voice came back (Kagome tell me what the lights are doing.) The voice faded away. "Tell who? Who are you. And what do you mean tell you what the lights are doing." Kagome waited for an answer. The voice said quietly (The effects of the lights. What are they doing.) It faded away again.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She said- "Well Inuyasha light is flickering. Every time it goes off it stays darker for a longer time and he appears in the light less and less. While Sesshoumaru seems to get brighter and brighter.) Kagome awaited for an answer. ( Look once more and tell me what you see.)The voice was gone as fast as it came. Kagome looked again and gasped. "Where did Inuyasha go and why is Sesshoumaru's light so bright?  
  
(Kagome listen to me, your feelings for Inuyasha will fade away. But the feelings for Sesshoumaru will get stronger and stronger, and the same with Sesshoumaru's feelings for you.) The voice faded away for good.  
  
End of dream   
  
Kagome woke up confused. "Where am I ? Hello! Is anybody there? Kagome looked around the room. It was small but pretty. The door was across the room. To the left of the door there was a very wide and tall mirror. To the right of the door was a small window. At the very end of the wall was a small day bed. "Kagome thought about her dream. (That was a weird dream. I wonder if it was speaking the truth.) Kagome stopped her thoughts for Lord Sesshoumaru's servants walked in the room. She shut the door behind her. She was tall and thin. She had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was light skinned and she looked like she was in her early thirty's. She was very pretty.  
  
"Oh Kagome you are awake." The servant smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and said- " Where am I. And who are you? "I am Kona, Lord Sesshoumaru's servant. You are in his castle in one of his guests bedrooms. You fell asleep and He placed you in this room." "OK it's nice to meet you Kona. Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" "In the dining room with Rin. He wishes you to change into this Kimono." Kona Placed the Kimono she had on to the bed next to Kagome, and a pair of white sandals on the floor.  
  
"And join him and Rin." The servant bowed and walked out of the room. Before she left the servant turned around to face Kagome and said- "That is the finest Kimono Lord Sesshoumaru owns." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome got up from the bed and walked to the window. "Wow it's so beautiful." Kagome looked out the window and saw the garden. There were two cherry blossom trees. They were sitting in the middle of the garden. It was the begging of fall so the leaves were a golden brown and red. The blossoms on the two cherry trees were a bright pink. Between the two cherry trees there was a wooden bench. It had many designs. All of different trees and flowers.  
  
About fifteen feet from the bench was a pond. The water was crystal clear. It had river rocks at the bottom. The grass was bright green. Around the pond there were many different kinds of flowers. Next to the pond there was a white fence. It was five feet tall and five feet wide. The fence was covered in Red roses. The garden was surrounded by a thick forest. "God this place is so beautiful!" Kagome stood by the window staring down upon the garden. "I guess I should change into the Kimono and go to the dinning room.  
  
Kagome walked away from the from the window and picked up the Kimono. She studied it then said - "Wow this is beautiful. It's so soft and silky. I have never felt silk like this before." Kagome placed the kimono down on the bed. Kagome got undressed. She folded her clothes and placed them on the bed. She took the kimono and put it on. It was a dark blue with white cranes all over it. It went all the way down to her feet. It tied up in the back by a large ribbon.  
  
Kagome then bent down and picked up a pair of white sandals. She put them on and walked up to the mirror. She looked at her self and smiled. For the first time she thought she looked pretty. The Kimono was tight in all the right places, around her hips and chest. Her body had many curves to it. So the tight Kimono showed off her beautiful figure.  
  
Kagome took one last look at her self and walked out of the room. The walls were a white brick. The hall went so far down Kagome could not see the end of it. She walked past a few small doors. But when Kagome came to a dark wood double door, curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. As she opened the door it creaked. Kagome looked in the door. "Wow this is amazing." She walked in the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
OK wow that was chapter four. It wasn't too exciting but hey what can I say. Random Kyuubi helped a lot . Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter up. Well I am just sitting at the computer. ( Fluffys gurl looks over at the bed and sees Sesshoumaru naked.  
  
Fluffys gurl : Sesshoumaru what are you doing? ( Fluffys gurl is totally drooling over Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru : Waiting for you!  
  
Fluffys gurl : Hold on I'll be right there. ( Throws her clothes off and runs over to the bed.)  
  
Ok review time 


	5. Kagome's arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha only a really bitchy hamster.  
  
Fluffys gurl: Hey everyone! Bows I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting this chapter up sooner!  
  
Random Kyuubi: Your one of the laziest people I've ever had the misfortune of meeting  
  
Fluffys gurl: Shut up!  
  
Random Kyuubi: . .... The readers haven't met your muses  
  
Fluffys gurl: ....Really? Oh...  
  
Yoh: She has a thing for white haired guys, and twins. The twins can have any color hair  
  
Random Kyuubi: Her muses are: Sesshoumaru (Duh), Kakashi, Amidamaru, and Knives- (Gives the white hair and twin thing all in one package.)  
  
Random Kyuubi: ....Pokes Kakashi  
  
Kakashi: Looks up from reading Icha Icha Paradise Huh? Oh, on with the story...Disappears to go find Iruka  
  
CHAPTER 5 -  
  
Kagome stood behind the double doors, excitement dancing in her eyes. (It's a library! I didn't think Sesshoumaru had one. But then again, why should I be surprised?) Kagome looked around the room in awe. It was enormous. A deep navy blue rug covered almost the whole room, just short of the wall. In the far right of the room was a large window, looking out to the treetops.  
  
The walls were aligned with shelves filled with hundreds of books in all sizes. Right in front of the window was a dark, shiny cherry wood desk and a chair. Various documents were scattered across the desk, a feather quill pen amidst all the paperwork. To the right of the desk was a cozy looking brown leather couch. "This is amazing!" Kagome whispered to herself. She began to slowly, but gracefully make her way around the room, idly brushing her hands against a few books as she walked by the shelves.  
  
She stopped as a particular book caught her eye. She took it from the shelf and stared at it. The book was deep blue with emerald green writing on the front. She opened the book and flipped through a few pages, skimming over the words. (It's a romance novel....Who knew Sesshoumaru was the romantic type?) Kagome snorted at the thought. She deftly walked over to the couch, plopping down onto it and turning back to the beginning of the book, ready for some quality reading time.  
  
Dining room   
  
(What's keeping that human so long?) Sesshoumaru thought irritably to himself. " Rin, wait here" Sesshoumaru commanded, swiftly stepping out of the huge dining room. (Where could that human be? I sent my servant over half an hour ago!) Sesshoumaru then set to the painstaking task of checking every room in that wing of the castle, grumbling to himself all the way.  
  
Kaede's hut   
  
Shippo came pouncing in happily with twigs in his hands. "Kaede I got the firewood." Shippo said as he placed the twigs next to the fire and hoped into Kaede's welcoming arms. "Thank you Shippo." Kaede glanced toward the tapestry and seen Miroku and Sango carrying firewood that piled over their head. Kaede chuckled lightly at the sight of them.  
  
"Kaede where would you like Sango and I to place this fire wood?" "Next to the fire." Miroku and Sango walked over to the fire and dropped the wood on the floor. "Thank you." Kaede said warmly. Miroku mumbled quietly to Sango. "Next time we should have Shippo carry the whole load." Miroku smiled slyly at Sango and sat down in front of Kaede. Sango followed him.  
  
Kaede placed Shippo on the floor and looked at Miroku and Sango. "Kikyo has come to me twice asking for my aid for Inuyasha and her." Kaede took in a deep breath. "I know she is not my sister, she passed away 50 years ago, but every time I see her I cant help but want her to be alive again." Miroku and Sango just looked at Kaede waiting for more.  
  
"You three must not give Inuyasha or Kikyo any help. Kagome needs us. She has fallen in love with Inuyasha and Kikyo knows that. Kikyo will do anything to kill Kagome. We must be strong. The war between the Shikon No Tama will begin soon and Kagome will be the one who will protect it, and we must protect her." All three of them nodded their head in agreement.  
  
There was silence as all the information settled in their heads. Miroku was the first to speak. "Kaede do you think we should go and get Kagome. It may not be safe for her." Miroku looked at Sango who nodded her head in agreement. Kaede also nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Miroku stood up and said "I will go and get Kagome." He started out of the hut when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Sango. "I will go get Kagome, she is in the hot springs."  
  
Miroku smiled and said. "As you wish Lady Sango" Miroku turned around and sat down next to Kaede. Sango had a look of surprise on her face, then left the hut in search of Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo Kikyo finally stopped walking. Inuyasha was right behind her, he grunted as he ran into Kikyo. Inuyasha was deep in thought. They were somewhere in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. "God dam it Kikyo what is your problem? You won't even talk to me." Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo turned around and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "We don't need Kaede's aid, we will kill Kagome and get the jewel shards." Kikyo said lifelessly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped into the highest tree he saw. Kikyo just plopped on the ground to wait for Inuyasha's temper tantrum to be over with. Inuyasha let out a sigh. (I don't know why Kikyo is being such a bitch. Jesus Christ she's not her self. All she does is talk about killing Kagome. I don't even want to kill Kagome.) Inuyasha leaned his head back on the tree and closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep. Back to Sango Sango neared the Hot Springs and called out to Kagome. "Kagome are you there? I need to talk to you." Sango was now in full view of the hot springs. She started to panic. "Kagome. Kagome are you there?" She said with alarm in her voice. Sango walked up to the hot spring and saw Kagome's note. Well there you go chapter 5. Sorry it wasn't interesting. It will get interesting soon though. I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter up. Please don't be mad at me (tear tear) I will get the 6th chapter up as soon as I can. I promise! Oh and I want to say Hey to the people who I have talked with. You guys know who you are. And I want to thank every body who has reviewed so much. It means a lot to me. I mean if I didn't have as many reviews as I do, I wouldn't keep writing this story. Oh and one more thing, I just couldn't think of a name foe this chapter so if you have any ideas just tell me. Lots of love Fluffys gurl and lots of help from Random Kyuubi. 


End file.
